Kronk
Summary Kronk is the former secondary antagonist and an anti-villain in the Disney film The Emperor's New Groove and it's television series The Emperor's New School. He later appeared as the main protagonist of his own film Kronk's New Groove. One day, when Kuzco's father set out on a journey from which he would never return, his advisor Yzma found Kronk standing in the palace. He stated his desire to become an assistant to the advisor, and after some deliberation, the villainous Yzma agreed. Together, the two concocted a plan to remove the emperor's son, Kuzco, from power in order for Yzma herself to become empress. What Kronk didn't know was that Yzma was simply planning on disposing of Kronk afterwards so she could reign alone, and she really had no high opinions of him whatsoever. Eventually, however, by sheer luck, he managed to thwart Yzma's scheme, and as a result became the head chef at Mudka's Meat Hut, along with being head delivery boy, and attending school at Kuzco Academy in order to dispose of Kuzco again, before finally becoming Kuzco's advisor upon the emperor's graduation ceremony, which he happily continues on to this day. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly 8-C Name: Kronker Pepikrankenitz (full name) Origin: Disney Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 20s Classification: Human, Yzma's Henchmen (formerly), Chef Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Fourth Wall Awareness, Time Manipulation and Time Travel (Via Kuzco's remote and Yzma's time-travel watch), Creation (Via screen transition), Age Manipulation (Can make someone drink Yzma's youth potion to make them become younger), Flight (Via Helicopter), Possible Teleportation (Can still end up beating Yzma to whatever location they're going to, even when she cartwheels out of the room while he doesn't move), Transmutation (Can feed potions to people to turn them into animals), Empathic Manipulation (Can make people experience the same physical effects they make fun of others for via Yzma's special soap), Morality Manipulation (Via Personality Remover Thing-a-mabob), Energy Projection (Via Disintegration Cannon), Explosion Manipulation (Via Yzbot's rockets), Able to drain the environment of color and life by creating rules, Resistance to Transmutation (Was still alive and able to communicate when Yzma turned him into volcanic rock) and Time Manipulation (Can also be immune to Kuzco's time-manipulating remote) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Effortlessly carries tents with people inside on his back. Carried an entire wagonload of Yzma's equipment at least 34000 meters to Yzma's lab at the speed of a llama), possibly Building level (Given his size and muscular strength, is likely able to hurt Kuzco, who survived getting catapulted from his palace in Cusco to Pacha's unnamed village, possibly the village of Pisac, with no injury) Speed: High Hypersonic (Ran all the way from his hut in Pacha's village to Kuzco Academy, which is in the same city as Kuzco's palace, in 2-3 seconds, and does it twice) with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Comparable to Kuzco, who dodged a point-blank plasma blast from Kronk's disintegration cannon) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly Building Class Durability: At least Wall level, possibly Building level (Is more durable than Kuzco. Survived getting hit by a lightning strike) Stamina: Very high (Was able to juggle on one foot while dancing with a manatee for an entire night) Range: Standard melee range, higher with equipment Standard Equipment: Potions, Disintegration Cannon, Angel/Shoulder Devil, Knife, Squid Mecha, Time Rewind Watch/Kuzco's remote, Banana Bunch, Cloak, Helicopter, Yzbot, Personality Remover Thing-a-mabob Intelligence: Average to Above Average (Is somewhat gullible, but also acts as the voice of reason for Yzma and Kuzco, and is capable of making profound judgements at certain points. Was able to hide the fact that he had deduced Principal Amzy's true identity for three episodes) Weaknesses: Is constantly stricken with indecisiveness, can be kind of dumb, is somewhat afraid of his Papi despite being much taller than him Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Chefs Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Creation Users Category:Age Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8